


Sleepover

by Hannah_Readman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Readman/pseuds/Hannah_Readman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is extremely excited when Cas agrees to sleep over. What will happen. *Sorry, i suck at sumaries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

*Dean was very excited for tonight. Cas was sleeping over for the second time in the past 3 weeks. Though it had felt like a lifetime since they had done this. He anticipated the moment where Cas would walk through the door and they would have the time of their lives*

*Castiel had accepted the offer of staying over the eldest Winchester's place, after he had thoroughly enjoyed it the last time. He remembered it clearly. He still didn't really understand the concept of sleepovers but he was getting closer to uncover the secrets behind it. He poofed up into Dean's place and made himself comfortable on the sofa.*

Woah, Cas, wasn’t expecting you so early? *Shocked by Cas appearance, Dean gave him a slightly daring glance. After about 40 seconds of exchanging looks, Dean jumped on Castiel and gave him the biggest hug ever* Hiiiiiiii

Oh..well I could..leave until you're expecting me..? *He tilts his head to the side, looking down for a moment. Noticing the daring look in his eyes, he raised an eyebrow, jumping when he'd been jumped on, only to stay almost frozen in the large embrace.* ...hello.

*Dean shuffles of quick, hoping he had not hurt Cas. He was so excited to see Cas. They sit there for a few minutes in awkward silence before Dean notices the contentment of the atmosphere* So, what do you want to do?

*Castiel looks at him and nods slowly in acknowledgement, looking around the room quietly. He fiddles with his fingers slightly, the awkward silence bothering him. He pauses and looks at Dean.* I..do not know what I want to do..

I know, pick a number? *Hoping he doesn’t pick 2*

*He raises an eyebrow slightly at him and shrugs.* Uh..the number two seems to be the dreaded number here. So, two.

WHAT!?!? How did you know that? I guess ‘home videos’ it is…..*places the first tape in the slot*

Dean, I am an angel of the Lord, it's...rather simple.

Oh, shit, yeah. Oh well. *He lay back on the sofa next to Cas as the home movies play through on the TV*

*Castiel looks over to the TV and tilts his head to the side slightly as he watches, squinting every so often.* Your..family..seemed so innocent.

……….. Innocent? *Smirks a little before leaning behind Cas, trying to get him to lean onto him* My family were the abomination of the Human Race, Me and Sam are the only sane ones left

But..Dean, you and Sam are the only ones left altogether.. *He mumbles, looking at him and squinting slightly. He then turns his attention to the TV once again.*

Exactly Cas…..

Oh..my apologies..I didn't realise..  
*After about an hour of home movies, they decide to put their favourite TV show on the big screen.*


End file.
